HateCan Feel So Good
by Blood Venom Tears0816
Summary: Bella and Edward are married, but things aren't all rainbows and sunshine for the couple. Sexual frustrated and angry, what will Edward and Bella do? "You still hate me" "Yeah"..."because, hating you feels so damn good" MAJOR LEMON!


**Hate….. Can Feels So Good **

**Rated M**

**Bella/Edward**

**Edward and Bella has been fighting non-stop since they been married, just the little things will set them both off…..throw in the sexual frustration and we have one big juicy lemon on our hands.**

**Enjoy…..**

_Fuck!_ Feeling my elbow smash against the wooden floor as I tripped over his big ugly ass shoes, I felt the pain swell…..that fucking douche bag! How many times do I have to tell him to keep his fucking shoes from in front of the door? Picking my self up from off the floor, I stormed into the living room and grabbed the remote turning off the TV.

"What! The hell, I was watching that" like I gave a rat ass. Glaring at him I threw the remote at him aiming for his ugly head but his reflexes was too damn fast

_Damn…. I would've love to see the remote smack him right up side the head, maybe knock some sense into him._

"How many times have I told you to keep your shoes from in front of the door way" he had the nerve to roll his eyes and turn the TV back on, completely ignoring me. Edward and I can't seem to get alone, this been going on for some time now and I'm really getting fed up with this bullshit…..his bullshit. We been married for five months now, I thought we would still be basking in the honeymoon phase and not trying to tear each other heads off every chance we got. It was quite sad, that we couldn't be in each other present without arguing, it breaks my heart to know that our parents was right….we weren't ready to get married yet. Back then I would've told them to suck ass but now I see what they were talking about, marriage wasn't easy and we were now stuck in this horrible marriage and on top of that I was highly frustrated…..sexually. My fingers only can do so much! But I felt better to know that he was suffering worse than I was.

_I can hide mines…he couldn't_

Walking over to the Television, I reach behind and pulled the cord out of the socket. Straighten up; I saw that he was shooting death glares at me I just smiled at him

"You can be a real bitch sometimes" his deep voice was laces with hate, I blew him a kiss pulling the cord from the TV, wrapping it in my hands

"That'll teach your ass to ever ignore me again….go and be a good boy and get your shoes from in front of the door and I…might give you the cord back" he didn't move so I shrugged and spoke "I don't watch TV, so I really don't care if this cord suddenly came up missing or thrown in the garbage" swinging the cord back and forth through my hands laughing

"Alright….damn, I'll get the shoes" he grumbling was laces with bitch or crazy ass wife, shaking my head I stashed the cord inside my jeans and started dinner. It was only five o'clock and Edward's Brother Emmett and his sister Alice was coming over with Rosalie and Jasper. I didn't want to have company but Edward invited them without asking and now I'm cooking for four other mouths, hearing him come in the kitchen I kept my back to him "Okay I move my shoes, so now can you stop being a evil bitch and give me back the cord, the game is coming on" I kept my back to him and bend down to put the chicken in the stove I heard him groan, I smirk and turned around.

"You know, this not having sex thing is fucking bullshit" I shrugged and started the salad, ignoring him but he wasn't having that "You hear me talking to you" still not acknowledging him, I heard him come up behind me and whispering in my ear, pressing me up against the counter

"I know you miss this dick, so don't act like you don't…I know what you been doing in bathroom when you shower, shit I'm surprised your fingers haven't falling off by now" biting my lip, I moved away from him before I ruin my favorite set of panties. I made my way over to the living room and plug the cord back into the TV and walk back into the kitchen "Your TV back on" I told him not looking at him, I heard him sign and walked out. I knew I was being a bitch but, that's what he made me into, now he will have to deal with. Putting a timer on the chicken, I made my way to take a shower before they got here, I had to threaten to take the cord again if he didn't go and take a shower and get dressed. Now it was eight-thirty and Edward was still lounging on the couch

_God! He looked so fucking sexy in that black shirt and blue faded jeans_

The door bell ranged…. shaking me out my sex crazed thoughts, I gave Edward a look to go and open the door but he ignored me. Gritting my teeth, I walked past and slapped the shit out of him and made my way to open the door

"Hey….My lovely people!" Emmett said barreling through the door and picking me up and swinging me like a rag-doll.

"She can't breathe you moron!" Rosalie said slapping him in the back of his head as he quickly put me down, they all piled in as the guys made their way to living room to watch the game with Edward. As us girls went into the kitchen, Alice was looking back and forth between Edward and I, our problems wasn't no secrete.

"So you and Edward still butting heads I see" Give it to Alice to stick her head in somewhere it shouldn't be, I closed my eyes not wanting to get into this with them right now. "I don't want to talk about it, let just get this food ready before they go all cave man on us" Rosalie shook her head and spoke "hell no, you two been going at each other throats since you been married….what's the deal, before you guys couldn't keep your hands to each other" she was right but that doesn't give her the right to put her two cent in shit

"We're just having a little problem adjusting that's it….nothing major" I knew that was bullshit when it came out my mouth…so did Alice

"Little problem Bella, you and Edward is walking on thin ice here. Every little thing set you both off and its getting worse….what's the problem" they had the right to know, they were family

"Edward can't seem to handle that my new boss Jacob has taking an interest in me and he wants me to quit my job. I told him to kick rocks because I wasn't quitting shit; I wasn't acting like that when that bitch Tanya was all over him last year" that was just the tip of the ice berg, Edward jealousy had turned him into this complete asshole, calling me every minute to see what I was doing, he even went to the extreme and came to my job, basically marking his territory, that was the last straw and after that, things just went out of control since then.

"Bella, that's a man's thing…..when they see that some other guy is trying to take what's his, he marks his territory, I've been through it" Rosalie said as Alice nodded, well they can be cool with being pissed on but I wasn't

"He fucking embarrassed me in front of all my co-worker and my new boss, plus he had the nerve to excuse me of flirting with him, that just took the cake right there" I explain, our relationship was being demolish by jealousy and anger. And not having sex was just making me hate his ass even more

"You know Bella if you keep stroking that cucumber like that, it's going to cum all over you" Rosalie said laughing as I looked down and saw that I was indeed stroking the hell out of the cucumber. I was so horny, but my stubborn outweighed my horniness

"Damn Bella, you been stroking that cucumber since we started talking….don't tell me you guys aren't having sex" Alice asked horrified

"We haven't touched each other for a month now…..and it's so hard to be mad at him and still want him to fuck me senseless" I told them, it was torture but he deserved it for putting us through all this. After talking for some more, the food was ready and we all sat down and ate. It didn't take Edward long to piss me off, I think this was a new record

"Damn Bella what happen to your elbow!" Jasper asked as Edward snorted

"Her clumsy ass fell as usual" he spoke while stuffing his face with chicken and rice, I glared at him

"Little dick here, left his shoes in front of the front door again and I tripped….he's like a little kid, leaving his things all scattered around the house" he coughed at the little dick comment

"First of all, this is my house and I can leave anything I want around this mother fucker and Bella please you know my dick is not little….your gag reflexes can prove that one" every body eyes went wide as Emmett booming laughter bounced off the wall in the dining room, I was livid

"You guys should go home" not moving my furious eyes from Edward smug ass face, no body tried to argue except for Emmett because, he didn't get to finish his food. After hearing the door slam close, I picked up the plates and made my way to the kitchen. He was right behind me, I took a plate and threw it him but those stupid reflexes kick in again

_Damn._

"YOU FUCKING PRICK!" I threw another plate but this time it hit him, I was searching the kitchen for anything else to thrown at him, he went too far

"Hey! Stop throwing dishes, we have to eat out of those" he told me, glaring hard… I grabbed all the plates and threw them at him as they broke and scattered everywhere. I felt the tears well in my eyes

"Why…..Why would you say that, are you trying to fucking piss me off" throwing another plate, he grabbed my hands but I pushed him away

"This is your fault!" I yelled at him, his eyes went black with rage, at this point I didn't care I was beyond rage

"MY FAULT…..you are the one flaunting your shit in front of your boss" rolling my eyes "You are seriously fucking delusional, I don't even like the guy…..you need to stop listening to Emmett and Jasper because there going to make you lose your wife" I threaten as his face harden

"Or really"

"Yeah really…" as he shrugged his shoulders and looked away

_Did he? Did he really just shrug his shoulders?_

"Well Tanya would love that" he said smirking; all I saw was red and grabbed the closes thing to me and threw it at him. I heard him curse

"Are you fucking crazy? You can't just throw a fucking hot ass pot of rice at somebody like that" he yelled but I wasn't listening

_Don't cry…..don't you dare cry_

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" I screamed on the top of my lungs, lunging for him as we tussle and fought. He was desperately trying to stop my hands from hitting him in the face but was failing as I kept throwing blows after blows

"I fucking hate you….God! I fucking hate you" I kept telling him as he grabbed my hips and slammed me into the kitchen wall and screamed in my face

"You fucking hate me! I fucking hate your ass too!" he roughly spread my legs and grind into me hard, my back slams against the wall from his powerful thrust, I pulled hard at his hair and hit him in his face

"You're a fucking pussy, you wouldn't know what to do with this, if I thrown it at you…..but I know someone who do how to fuck me" I leaned into his ear as he kept violently thrust against me "Jacob" that all it took I felt my clothes being ripped off, he suddenly grabbed my neck and looked me right into my eyes

"That's not what Tanya says….if I quote, I was killing her shit in my office last week" he said, fuck….. He knew the right words to set me off; I struggled to loosen his grip but nothing he kept me in place. I felt my self getting wet by the second but I wasn't going to let him talk to me like that and get away with it

"You don't know how much I fucking hate you" my voice was low and dangerous, as he quickly rid himself from his clothes as I saw his dick spring to life and glare at me for neglecting him for so long

_I'm sorry baby….I didn't mean to neglect you, it just that I don't like your owner right now._

"Will see how much you hate me after what I'm about to do to you" fuck! My body was on fire, I couldn't stop the desire coursing through my inside. My pussy was throbbing, screaming for Edward.

"I highly doubt that anything you do will stop me from hating your bitch ass" I knew I was provoking him but at this point I didn't care. I felt him pull us from the wall and suddenly slam us back into it as the air was slammed right out of me. I felt him take one of my nipples in his mouth and bit down hard

"F…Fuck, you son of a b…bitch" I moaned out as he devoured my breast, I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled as hard as I could. He growled at me and bit down once again on my nipple

_Shit that's hurts…._

"Do that shit again, and going to bite a more sensitive spot….keep playing" I felt one of his hands slide down between us and cuffed my sex and start to massage it. It's been so long since I felt his hands on me; even if we were having angry, makeup sex.

"Edward p…please" he finally push two fingers inside me and violently started to thrust in and out, my moans and whimpers got louder as my eyes rolled in the back of my head

"Yeah…that's right, let those eyes roll baby" he taunted but I couldn't do anything but let my hips roll against his fingers.

"Fuck you…" he laughed

"That's coming soon…" I lick at his neck and bit down hard on his ear as he hissed

"You and Tanya with this biting shit" he said

_See! Every time we take a few steps forward, he says stupid shit like this…._

"Get the fuck off me!" I pushed hard on him, at first he didn't move but after seeing that I wasn't kidding he let me go as I scrambled to get my clothes

"So you're going to fucking leave me like this" his voice was hard alone with his other things "Go and ask Tanya to help you with it" I spat at him as he rolled his eyes and grabbed me, pinning me on my stomach

"You're a bitch" he said in my ear, grinding his naked ass erection against my ass. I tried my hardest to not fall for his tricks but it was hard…

"Ahhhh…shit" I moaned when I felt the tip of his dick touch my clit, he turned me around and smirked "You still hate me" I nodded, as he spread my lips apart and let the head of his dick glaze slowly up and down, I couldn't stop the loud whimper that escape my mouth

"Just for the record I hate you too" that's all he said before thrusting roughly inside me, the scream I gave could have woken the whole neighborhood, I felt my toes curl as he pulled completely out and slam harshly back in

"F…Fuck EDWARD" he pulled out and turned me on my stomach, quickly grabbing my legs and opening them from behind as he teases my entrance

Okay now….he was being rude!

"Stop fucking around and fuck me…you jackass" I snapped, laughing he pulled me up and closer until I was on my knees and plunged inside. Dropping my head and completely giving myself over to the sensation, I couldn't hold anything in anymore. He was so rough and harsh with his thrusts; I couldn't take it anymore

"E…..Edwarrrrrrrrrd" I yelled through my shirt, I collapsed against the floor but, he wasn't going to stop and I didn't want him too. From the position I was in, I could see his knees, they were getting red.

"Fuck baby, I been dying to be back inside you like this. God you're so tight and warm" he was going ape shit on me and all I could do was scream. I felt my orgasm creeping; it was slow but builds up as my swollen pussy started to squeeze the life of his cock. Just as it was about to explode I heard him whisper in my ear

"You still hate me" pumping harder and faster, he was going trust me into ground. My face planted on the floor as my ass was in the air

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSS" I exploded, shaking violently as he ramped into me over and over. I was Cumming for at least a whole minute, I felt him spill his seed deep inside me but I was still shaking and yelling. "Fuck….Shit….I'm still….Cumming" I felt my body give out as we both collapsed on the floor, panting trying to catch our breath. After a few minutes he spoke "Now do you still hate me" he asked, opening my eyes I gave him a sleepy smile

"Yeah" I saw his face fall, feeling my strength come back, I quickly straddled his naked waist and grabbed his already hard member and slowly guided him inside and bend down to whisper in his ear

"Yeah I still hate you…because, hating you feels so fucking good" a big smile lit his face as he started to move his hips going deeper with every thrust

"If that's the case…..I'm going to have to make you hate me more often"

_Fuck yes!_


End file.
